Gender Potion
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: It all started out as a simple dare, to drink a gender changing potion. But what if Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't want to make a antidote to change Ichigo back? The mess got even worst when all of the guys in the soul society falls in love with Ichigo? (Genderblender) IchiHitsu (Sorry bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Gender Potion Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hello Everyone! Yes, I'm still alive. I apologize if any of you hate gender-blender. I wanted to write yaoi but gender-blender came easier to me. I have this contest with one of my friends to see who has more likes for their story. I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes here to, it is just that I hate spelling and grammar. I want to thank everyone who will read this Fanfiction, but most of all, I want to thank Windninja1000 for helping me with this story. I'm also sorry if I made at characters a bit OC. :) **

I don't own Bleach or I would have killed Orihime already.

"Truth or Dare?" Renji asked Ichigo as the bottle stopped, pointing at Ichigo.

"Dare" Ichigo reply without thinking. Renji smirked evilly "I dare you to ask Captain Kurotsuchi to make a gender changing potion and drink it."

Ichigo's eyes widen and then shouted "HELL NO!"

Renji smirked and said "I knew it. You are too chickened!" Ichigo growled and went to the door. "I'll show you who's chickened."

* * *

"You wanted me to make a gender changing potion?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of the twelfth division smirked evilly

"Sure, I'll have it ready by the next day" Captain Kurotsuchi then dismissed Ichigo.

_**The Next Day**_

Ichigo barged into the Twelfth Division as soon as he woke up. He kicked open the door in his rush.

Captain Kurotsuchi looked up and didn't even look one bit surprised, expecting Ichigo to do something like that. Wordlessly he handed Ichigo a vial with a clear liquid.

Ichigo tore off the cork and chug down all the contents.

"Expect the results in an hour" Kurotsuchi said while thinking _"Good luck in living your life as a female, because I'm not turning you back"_

_**An Hour Later**_

Ichigo was sparring with Renji when he collapsed. Worried, Renji carried Ichigo to the fourth division.

Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of the fourth division took Ichigo from Renji and laid him down on an empty bed.

Renji was about to leave when he heard Isane shout. He turned around and saw Ichigo changing. His hair grew longer, his body became more femine, his eyelashes became looked, and he even grew a pair of breast.

Renji started freaking out, not knowing what or why Ichigo transformed. Suddenly he thought back _"I dare you to ask Captain Kurotsuchi to make a gender changing potion and drink it." _He started laughing and said "So the idiot actually did it. Well I hope he can persuade Captain Kurotsuchi to change him back, or he'll have to live his life as a girl."

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he thought groggily_ "What happen? I remember sparring with Renji… then everything went black. Did something happen? No way that bastard Renji could have beaten me that bad…right?"_

Ichigo then grab his clothes and stood up. He saw something in the mirror and stop. He walked over the mirror and waved his hand. The reflection in the mirror waved her hand also. Ichigo looked down slowly at his body and screamed.

Isane and Renji ran into the room ready to attack. They realize when they only saw Ichigo.

Renji started at Ichigo and blushed. She was really pretty as a girl (description on Chapter 4) as the clothes she was hiding did nothing to hide her huge breasts. _"No disgustings thoughts! Pull yourself together!" _Renji thought trying not to get a nosebleed at the view.

Ichigo shouted at them "WHY THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!?"

'**Till next time! I wanted it to be a lot longer but I have to save it for the next chapter. See ya in 2 days!**

_Edited: 6/15/2014_


	2. Chapter 2

Gender Potion Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I could. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If I did, I would have turn Ichigo into a girl.

_YES! I finally remember the disclaimer. I keep forgetting and had to edit it. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. I just started watching Bleach recently, so I'm sorry for making the characters a bit OC. I also want to thank:_

_-Evil Dragon God :)_

_-NamikazeMia :)_

_-ctofi1 :)_

_-scottaa :)_

_-RedhairItsnotme :)_

_-KageAkuma5020 :)_

_-ChibiCreep :)_

_For following my story_

_-NamikazeMia :)_

_-Evil Dragon God :)_

_For the Review_

_-NamikazeMia :)_

_-ctofi1 :)_

_-scottaa :)_

_-senvisal :)_

_-xOxYourDevilxOx :)_

_-KageAkuma5020_

_For Liking my story_

_Thank You for anyone that read my story. I'm so happy, I'm on cloud nine right now!_

It took Isane and Renji combined to calm Ichigo down before she killed someone. When Ichigo remember the potion and the dare, she (If you're getting confused, I going to refer Ichigo as a female because of the change) shouted at Renji "HAPPY NOW? I'M A GIRL!?"

Ichigo rushed to the open door and ran to the twelfth division barracks. Once he got to the captain's office, she nearly ripped the door off its hinges.

Captain Kurotsuchi didn't look surprised when Ichigo barged in the office. "Yes? Can I help you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glared at him, wanting to rip his head off "Yes, you can help me by making me an antidote to change me back into a guy."

Mayuri (I'll start calling him that because I'm sort of tired of calling him Captain Kurotsuchi) crackled evilly in his head "I'm afraid not Ichigo, no refunds."

Ichigo grabbed him by his shirt and lift him up "Now listen, change me back or I'll send you straight to hell and back."

Mayuri calmly replied "Like what I said before, no. You can't kill me, because I'm the only one that can reverse this, and I don't want to."

Ichigo growled and stomped out the door. He was too busy fuming to notice some guys were checking him out. He muttered some "colorful" words at Mayuri and went to the training grounds to blow out some steam.

**A Few Hours Later**

After "training" (More like cursing and beating the shit out of the trees) for the few hours, Ichigo passed out. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division, who was on patrol saw someone collapse. He quickly run over to see who it was.

Toshiro paused when he reached that person. She looked a lot like Kurosaki, down to the orange hair. _"What's going on? Kurosaki has two sisters, but from what I know, they don't have orange hair." _Toshiro thought "_Wait... could the idiot ask Captain Kurotsuchi to change his gender? Seems like something he would do."_

"Hey Kurosaki" Toshiro said while shaking Ichigo "Wake Up"

Ichigo kept on snoring and Toshiro sighed and brought his to the tenth division barracks.

**Okay, okay! I know this chapter isn't the best but this is the best I could do right now. Any ideas on how should I make this chapter better? This chapter is chapter, even to me. Well, Toshiro is finally in the picture. Well thanks. See you in two days.**

_Edited: 6/15/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

Gender Potion Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If I did, Bleach would be a horrible cartoon, because I'm horrible at drawing.

_YES! I finally remember the disclaimer. I keep forgetting and had to edit it. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. I'm ripping off my hair, trying to update in two days and finish my spring break homework my evil teachers (well only one assigned us with tons of homework) force us to do. Good thing I have a field trip the Monday I get back from Spring Break. I just started watching Bleach recently, so I'm sorry for making the characters a bit OC. I also want to thank:_

_\- Evil Dragon God _

_\- NamikazeMia_

_For Reviewing_

_\- KageAkuma5020_

_\- Musubareru Sekai_

_\- NamikazeMia_

_\- ctofi1_

_\- scottaa_

_\- senvial_

_\- xOxYourDevilxOx_

_For Liking Gender Potion_

_\- ChibiCreep_

_\- Evil Dragon God_

_\- KageAkuma5020_

_\- Musubareru Sekai_

_\- NamikazeMia_

_\- RedHairItsnotme_

_\- ctofi1_

_\- scottaa_

_I also want to thank anyone that read my story. I'm happy and surprised because my past two stories weren't that popular._

**The Next Morning**

A busty blonde woman burst into the room, shouting on top of her lungs "CAPTAIN!" She is Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of the tenth company. She stopped when she saw the adorable scene. Somewhere during the night, Toshiro had fallen asleep on top of the bed.

Rangiku smirked, and out of nowhere, she pulled out a camera and took a picture.

Toshiro woke up from Rangiku's shouting and the flash from the camera. He found he was on top of Ichigo. Toshiro blushed and got up from the bed. Just then he realized Rangiku was in the room and his blush got even worse.

Rangiku smiled evilly at Toshiro "I never knew you have a girlfriend captain. Momo would be _so_ disappointed."

Toshiro sputtered and denied having a girlfriend. Ichigo woke up from all the noise and yawned. "Where am I?"

Rangiku squealed at how adorable Ichigo was acting and went over and gave Ichigo a hug. (Rangiku does not know Toshiro's "girlfriend" is Ichigo) This meant squashing Ichigo with her huge chest.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo's voice came out muffled, with his face buried in Rangiku's chest. (I really pity Ichigo)

"Hmm?" Rangiku answered, not hearing Ichigo's voice. Toshiro who was watching the whole time, finally decided to pity Ichigo and said "I think you should let go of her, you're suffocating her."

Rangiku looked down and saw Ichigo's face turning blue. "Oh" was all she said and let go of Ichigo.

"So your captain's girlfriend huh? Not bad, but you got to get out of those clothes." Rangiku said looking at Ichigo.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shot up from the bed screaming "I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! HELL NO!"

Rangiku tilted her head to the side "Really? Are you sure? Because you were sleeping in his bed."

"DAMNIT! I'M ICHIGO!" Ichigo shouted turning red from embarrassment

Rangiku blinked a few times "Your Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki? What happened to you?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed her temples, she could feel a huge headache coming in. "Well, Renji dared me to asked Mayuri to make a gender changing potion. After I drunk it, that bastard refused to turn me back."

Rangiku laughed evilly "Well in that case, LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. He turned to Toshiro and begged "Please! Save me!"

Toshiro turned around and walked away. "Sorry Kurosaki, you're on your own."

"Traitor" Ichigo mutter. Rangiku dragged Ichigo to the mall, with her kicking and screaming behind Rangiku.

**Good enough? See ya in two days. Okay, I know the pairing in this story is Toshiro and Ichigo, but I wanted to have Ichigo date someone else first, to make Toshiro jealous. Toshiro would try to get Ichigo to get together with him. What do you guys think? I'll see what I get in two days, and if no one likes this idea, well I'll go along with my original ideas. **

**Who do you want Ichigo to be dating?**

**\- Gin**

**\- Aizen**

**\- Renji**

**\- Uryu**

**\- Chad**

**\- Shuhei**

**\- Kira**

**\- Byakuya**

_Edited: 6/15/2014_


	4. Chapter 4

Gender Potion Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though I wish I did. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. If I did own Bleach, it would have lots of yaoi in it.

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not posting the last chapter sooner. There was this error and I could submit the document. Thanks for being patient! Well no time like the present right? Onward and Outward! Enjoy!~_

_Oh and I want to thank:_

_\- Namikaze Mia_

_\- Evil Dragon God_

_\- ThebAKA (Sure why not? But if I did Shunsui, there will be a little Nanao bashing. You okay with that?)_

_\- KageAkuma5020 (I will try not to make Toshiro too OC, but the problem is, I only got up to episode 46 and only saw Toshiro in one scene. Yaoi fan? Or do you just hate Momo and Karin? I don't really like either so, no Toshiro with either one of them. I think Toshiro lecturing Ichigo is a good idea, and that would be more Toshiro-like.)_

_\- torianime246 (So you want for all of them to be crushing on Ichigo? Sure, it'll be fun to write all of them fighting over Ichigo, but then Shiro-chan would be the winner.)_

_\- Kazeneko-san_

_-Musubareru Sekai_

_-ctofi1_

_-scottaa_

_-senvisal_

_-xOxYourDevilxOx_

_-ChibiCreep_

_-RedHairItsnotme_

_I got tired of posting the same names over and over so if I post your name once, that is the only time I'm going to post it in this chapter. I also apologize if your name isn't up here, because I started this 3 weeks ago, and had a huge case of writer's block._

Rangiku dragged a screaming Ichigo behind her, making everyone look at Ichigo. Everyone felt sympathy for the poor girl, but they didn't want to face Rangiku's wrath.

**After a few hours**

(Don't want to go into detail on the shopping trip. I HATE SHOPPING! If you want to know what Ichigo is where, look at the image for the story. KEEP IT IN YOUR MIND BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT ICHIGO IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!)

Ichigo collapsed on the street crying. Rangiku had forced her in disgusting frilly clothes one after the other and made her carry all the bags.

"Slave- driver" Ichigo mutter under her breath, but unfortunately for her, Rangiku heard her.

"What did you say Ichi-chan?" Rangiku smiled sweetly at Ichigo

Ichigo started sweating and backed up "Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Are you sure, because I heard you say something" Rangiku continued smiling at Ichigo

"Yes, I sure" Ichigo stopped breathing for a second

"Fine if you say so" Rangiku then turned around and walked away. Ichigo reminded herself to breathe. "_That was a close one. I thought I was a goner."_

* * *

Uryu and Chad was walking around and saw this beautiful woman on the ground crying her eyes out, with shopping bags all around her. On closer examination, she had strange orange hair and huge, innocent brown eyes, there were red from all the crying. She wore a typical shihakuso, that Soul Reapers wear, but it did nothing to hide her hourglass figure and C-cup breast. (I'm horrible at describing things, SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME!) Uryu, being the gentleman he is, (I serious don't know about that… As I said before, I only got up to episode 59?) went over and asked if she needed help.

"YES! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY WOMAN!" the woman shouted pointing at Rangiku.

Rangiku turned around and glared at Ichigo. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-n-no" Ichigo sputtered hiding behind Uryu.

Rangiku saw Chad and Uryu and thought "_Match making time!"_

"I'll go ahead and cook since Orihime would be here too. (Okay to anyone that is confused; Ichigo and the others have Spring Break and decide to spend it in the Soul Society. I KNOW THIS IS STUPID BUT THAT IS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH!) See you later! Oh and if you need any help, ask these two." Rangiku said, pointing at Uryu and Chad, before dashing off.

Uryu was blushing because Ichigo was stilling hiding behind him and her hand was on his private spot.

"Um miss? Could you remove your hands?" Uryu asked embarrassed.

"Oh!" Ichigo jumped back like she was burned, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Uryu and Chad bent down and picked out the Ichigo's bags "So, where do you live?"

"_Crap! I hasn't figure out where I am staying! The first, second, fourth, seventh, eleventh, and twelfth division is definitely out, and I don't really know about third, fifth, and ninth. Byakuya definitely wouldn't let me around Rukia and Renji, so sixth and thirteenth is out. If I want my liver to stay intact, I'll stay away from the eighth, so that only leaves the tenth…. Damn it!"_ Ichigo's mind raced thinking of which division she would stay in.

"I'm staying in the 10th division!" Ichigo answered quickly and praying Toshiro would let her stay.

**Tenth Division Barracks**

"Thanks!" Ichigo said cheerfully once they reached the tenth division barracks. "Bye Uryu, Chad!"

Uryu's eyes narrowed "How did you know our names?"

Ichigo's eye widen at her mistake "Um... well..." Finally Ichigo made up her mind and said "Please keep this between us. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uryu and Chad became more suspicious "Last I checked, Ichigo was male."

Ichigo bowed her head "Well I had to do a dare and now..." Ichigo's dam broke and she burst into tears.

After Ichigo came down and explained everything to Uryu and Chad, they left, promising not to tell anyone else the secret.

"Wow Kurosaki actually looks cute as a girl." Uryu said to Chad and the silent giant's reply was "Aa"

**In Captain Hitsugaya's Office**

"Please!" Ichigo begged Toshiro, using her puppy dog eyes on him, which doesn't seem to affect him.

At that moment Rangiku busted in, eavesdropping from outside "Yea captain, loosen up! I'll even do the paperwork for a week if you let Ichi-chan stay"

Ichigo pouted at her new nickname, but didn't say anything.

Toshiro reconsider this in his mind "Fine, but no slacking off and there are rules you have to follow." Ichigo and Rangiku stopped at a mid-cheer. "One, Ichigo is not allowed to wonder alone in the barracks without Rangiku or me, and two, I don't want to see you dating or flirting with anyone here."

Ichigo tilled her head in confusion (I do that all the time! Don't judge me!) at the second rule but nodded. "Thanks Toshiro!" before running out of the door.

"AND IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Toshiro shouted and then shook his head "She'll be the death of me someday."

_So sorry for long update. I still own you two chapters…. Expect one tomorrow. Wow longest chapter ever!_

_~Ja Ne!_

_Edited: 6/15/2014_


	5. Chapter 5

Gender Potion Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I did, I would have made Kon less of a pervert.

_I did say I would post a chapter today. Sorry for posting so late, but my mom took away the laptop and I could only use it when she gets home. Sorry for grammar mistakes and I know this chapter would probably suck, but thank you for read it._

_Also I want to thank:_

_-_xXM201Xx: _Sure! Byakuya and Aizen? _

_-_Musubareru Sekai: _Another Byakuya? Thank you, I finally have most of the plot figured out!_

_-_Mr turtle:_ Gin? Okay _

_-_KeiranS93:_ You got it!_

_-_YaoiObsessedLover:_ Yeah, that would be the main pairing and I'm going to start showing the Toshiro actually loves Ichigo_

_-_michelous: _Another Kira? Sure!_

_-_KageAkuma5020:_ Thank you! I'm a bit worried that I mad the characters a bit too OC. Could you tell me when I made characters too OC, and what I should do to make the characters more similar to the cannon?_

_-_Phantom Claire_: Wait what? I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are trying to say, but you want Byakuya to date female Ichigo?_

_-_xXM201Xx_: Yeah, Shusui would force Ichigo to be his drinking partner (wait…. I think someone in the Bleach Guidebook said Shusui can't drink with a female…. If that is the case, then Ichigo is an exception because she was a male.)_

_-_ChibiCreep

-Evil Dragon God

-Kazeneko-san

-Mischievously

-NamikazeMia

-Natsuno Hanako-sama

-Neurele

-Phantom Claire

-RedHairItsnotme

-ThebAka

-Warrior woman of AWESOMENESS

-Yumi Edogawa

-catyscitty

-ctofi1

-evilninjadog

-mari-mari1

-scottaa

-torianime246

-username4141

-Rynyz

-xOxYourDevilxOx

-senvisal

"Captain! Captain!" Rangiku shouted, rushing in Toshiro's office.

Toshiro and Ichigo, who was lounging on the couch since she had nothing to do, looked up.

"Head Captain Yammamoto has a mission for you! He wants you to go to the world of the living immediately. Some Espada where spotted in Karakura Town. Oh! He also said to take Ichigo with you since he knows how to navigate around Karakura. The limits are removed, because you are up against Espadas." Rangiku explained panting heavily after running here.

Toshiro stood up and nodded. "Understood. Rangiku, you are to take over and there is a stack of paperwork for you to do. Come on Ichigo."

Ichigo stood up, "I'll grab Zangetsu" and dashed off to the room where she was staying in.

Once Ichigo has Zangetsu strapped on her back, she and Toshiro stepped into a portal.

**In the Human World: Karakura Town**

Ichigo and Toshiro stepped out of the portal. They have arrived at Karakura.

"Where are they? The coordinates said they were here" Ichigo said impatiently, hoping for a fight.

"Looking for us?" a voice said behind the pair. Ichigo and Toshiro turned around quickly and saw Aizen and Gin.

"Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru!" Ichigo spat with vermin.

"My, my, is that how you greet us, not seeing each other for so long?" Gin asked.

"Not long enough bastard!" Ichigo replied angrily.

"Such language from a lady." Gin scolded Ichigo

Ichigo, being as reckless as he *cough, cough* I mean she is, unsheathe Zangetsu and charged blindly. Gin smirked and grabbed her wrist using one hand and the other went around her neck.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo managed to say and tried to kick Gin at his "family jewels".

"Such temper" Gin mocked Ichigo.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" (Hitsuichi moment!) Toshiro roared. "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYORINMARU!" releasing his zanpakuto.

Aizen (Oh no! Did you guys forget about him?!) chose at this moment to step in. He knocked out Toshiro and turned to Ichigo, whose face was turning blue.

"Loosen you grip Gin, we don't want her to die yet." said Aizen, walking slowly over to Ichigo. He stroked her cheek and kissed her right on her cheek. (Can't have Aizen take Ichigo's first kiss now, do we?) Ichigo recoiled in disgusted.

"Come on, it time to go Gin. Let go of Kurosaki." Aizen said, turning around. Gin dropped Ichigo on the ground "We will play again little strawberry" was also he said before he turned around and walked away.

Ichigo thought _"__What was their purpose to come here? They didn't want to kill Toshiro or me and Karakura seems_ _fine. TOSHIRO! How could I have forgotten about him? That was pretty sweet of him, telling Gin not to touch me.__"_Ichigo went over to check on Toshiro, and to her relief, he was fine.

Toshiro groaned and opened his eyes. _"__What happen? Why does my head hurt? All I remember is attacking Aizen and Gin… AIZEN AND GIN!"_

"What happened? Toshiro asked Ichigo

"Well, after Aizen knocked you out, he told Gin to loosen his hold and walk over and kissed me, and then they just left." Ichigo explained to Toshiro.

Toshiro growled possessively when he heard Aizen kissing Ichigo. "That was odd. Let's go."

Toshiro summoned a portal and he and Ichigo stepped into it.

_Okay so far for the dating with Ichigo, I have:_

_Byakuya: 4_

_Kira: 2_

_Hisagi: 2_

_Gin: 1_

_Aizen: 1_

_Uryu: 1_

_Chad: 1_

_Renji: 1_

_Shunsui: 1_

_I want to thank everyone that votes but only one would have the honor of dating Ichigo. The person with the most votes wins! Right now it is Byakuya but understand, Ichigo would eventually break up with the person. Hurry up and vote! Everyone else that didn't get picked, I would put a bit of romance between them and Ichigo. I did Renji, Uryu, Chad, Aizen, and Gin already, but I would add changes to make it more obvious for the former three. Thanks! Oh and I plan to have thirteen chapters for this story so hurry up and vote!_


	6. Chapter 6

Gender Potion Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach *sobs*

_Here is the second part of chapter 6. :D I'm trying to update sooner, try to get two chapters a day, since I was an extra day off at school._

_Thank you so much!:_

_-_xXM201Xx – none taken and high five! Yeah the part being tied to a chair is from "Hamony Lives".

-Kazeneko-san- it is. That is just a random idea :D

-michelous –THANKS! *hugs*

-Timothy- sorry, I'm just lazy. Thanks.

-ncarter1991- Thanks. Coming Right up :)

-zoebeansmommy

-LovelessNightmare

-VODKAflagella

-MarianneRinRin7

-LunarRoseFox

"Captain! Captain!" shouted Rangiku as she blurted into the room for the umpteenth time. This time though, she was waving a piece of paper in the air.

Toshiro barely looked up from his paperwork, but it startled Ichigo, who was creeping behind Toshiro, hoping to surprise him. (As a girl, Ichigo has a better control over her spirit energy, even though it is still enormous. Yes, this is from Naruto.)

She jumped a foot in the air and landed on Toshiro's lap. Toshiro flinched, clearly startled at the sudden weight. His chair got knocked down and the pair fell on the floor, locking lips.

"Mmph mph mp mh!" Toshiro said, his face as red as Renji's hair.

Ichigo quickly got off Toshiiro, her face red with embarrassment.

"BASTARD! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Ichigo screamed at Toshiro's face (Lol. That reaction though. I do that too.)

"And you didn't think that was my first also? Why were you behind me anyway?!" Toshiro responded coolly, which would have look cool, if he wasn't blushing (the Grammar Nazis are ATTACKING!).

Ichigo's face turned into a new shade of red "W-well…. RANGIKU IS STILL HERE!" Ichigo quickly changed the subject.

Rangiku, who was taking pictures, hid the camera behind her back looking guilty. "Anyway, there is a dance party tonight. It is required that you are to come! Dress up nicely!" Rangiku shouted as she dragged Ichigo was to find clothes for her.

"GET BACK HERE!" Toshiro bellowed after Rangiku and Ichigo. He slumped back in his chair and rubbed his temples "A dance party? Who has time for that?! Toshiro grumbled as he turned back into his paperwork.

**Ichigo's Guest Room**

Ichigo was bounded and gagged to a chair while demons, erm I mean Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime (Don't worry you are not alone Ichigo, I hate dressing up too) dressed Ichigo up.

After explained to Rukia and Orihime to how Ichigo was suddenly a girl and resulting Rukia to kick Renji in the place that doesn't shine (I would love to do that, but I'll get caught but my perfect record would be ruined….), they teamed up to torture Ichigo.

"Done!" Rangiku finally declared. Ichigo was wearing a light blue dress (color wheel! Blue x Orange), high heels, and had her long orange hair in a French braid. She has pink lipstick and a touch of blush. (I hate wearing makeup so sorry :P)

"MPH MPPHH MH!" Ichigo scream through the gag. Finally Rukia took pity in Ichigo and untied her.

"YES!" Ichigo screamed and nearly escaped, only to be stopped by….. Rangiku.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rangiku asked Ichigo sweetly.

Ichigo started sweating and stammered out "T-to t-the b-bathroom?"

"Now, now Ichigo, you should have told us. We were thinking you were going to leave and not come back." (Totally correct!) Rangiku said.

"It's time to go to the party!" Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku dragged Ichigo out of the room.

(Linebreak)

BAM! The door slammed against the wall as Rangiku opened it with great force.

Everyone turned to look and them and Ichigo turned red. _"I can't be caught looking like this! Please don't let anyone notice!" _Ichigo thought desperately.

Too late. Everyone is staring at Ichigo. Hisagi (I'm going to use his and Kira's last name) who was drinking sake at the corner with Kira and Shunsui, who was sleeping, spit out his drink (ewwww don't want to be near him when that happen), when he saw Ichigo.

Kira looked up to see what Hisagi was staring at and blushed when he saw Ichigo.

Lots of guys already got up and ask if Ichigo could dance with them. Ichigo politely decline most of the offers.

"Come on Izuru! Get up!" Hisagi barked at Kira.

"H-huh? W-what for?" Kira stammered.

"I know you want to dance with that angel (remember they don't know it is Ichigo yet), so come on! Let's go ask her!" Hisagi stood up and walked over to Ichigo, with Kira following closely behind.

"May I have a dance with you?" Hisagi asked Ichigo. Ichigo blinked then smiled "Sure!"

(I'm going to skip describing the dance and just go to Kira now.)

After dancing with Hisagi, Ichigo went over to get something to drink. She spotted Toshiro staying nearby glaring at Hisagi (Toshiro is jelly).

Ichigo turned her head and saw Kira looking at her adwardly "D-do y-you w-want t-to d-dance?"

Ichigo blushed, which thankfully no one noticed, besides Toshiro. Now Toshiro is glaring at Kira.

Ichigo grabbed Kira and dragged him to the dance floor. Toshiro crushed the paper cup in his hand and glared even harder. _"Why do I care who the idiot dances with?"_

Toshiro threw away the cup and left, without anyone noticing, besides Ichigo that is.

Ichigo thought _"Is he okay? Why did he just leave like that? Heck, why do I care if he stays or not?" _

After the song is over, Ichigo quickly left the room. She hurried to her room in the tenth division barracks. There she quickly changed and washed off the makeup.

As Ichigo climb in the bed, she tried to sort through her thoughts. _"Toshiro"_ was the last thing Ichigo thought before she fell asleep.

_Yea the ending for this chapter is horrible, I know. I could think of a better ending. I need to sort through my thoughts too. I know I put a lot more romance between Kira and Ichigo than anyone other male. Anyway, I need help! I don't know how to show romance between Byakuya x Ichigo and Shunsui x Ichigo… Help! If you have any ideas, please PM me! _

_I'm going to write Ichigo dating with a guy in chapter 8! Hurry and vote!_

_-Byakuya: 10 (Whoa! He is winning!)_

_-Kira: 4 (I'm really surprise here. Didn't think he would be second.)_

_-Shunsui: 3 (I honestly didn't think he would have more than one vote)_

_-Uryu: 2 (Aw….. oh well)_

_(Tied. I'm putting them in alphabetic order)_

_-Aizen: 1 (I expected more)_

_-Chad: 1 (….. what I expected)_

_-Gin: 1 (I like Gin. Meaning: I like foxes and Gin is like one)_

_-Hisagi: 1 (Opposite attracts and Hisagi is NOT opposite of Ichigo)_

_-Renji: 1 (Expected it.) _


	7. Chapter 7

Gender Potion Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…. Wait Bleach is mines now! Yes! *This is the police! You are under arrest for blackmailing Tite Kubo! Come out with your hands up.*

_Thanks to:_

_-Snow Bunny _

_-Fan _

_-__KeiranS93 _

_-_HogyokuButterfly

_-_VODKAflagella

_-_Moon D Luna

-TsukihanaYUE

-bookworm9091

-JokerValshe

-Laymir

-Princess Hinata Bug

-3Sukka

-LinkWinchester

"ICHIGO!" Rangiku shouted, running in Ichigo's room without knocking. (Such manners)

Ichigo was taking a nap, not wanting to go into Toshiro's office after the kissing incident.

Ichigo snorted and rolled over on the bed so her back was facing Rangiku. Rangiku yanked the covers off of Ichigo and pulled her out of bed (Meaning: dumping Ichigo on the floor.)

"WHAT?! CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP ARE HERE?!" Ichigo screamed at Rangiku, clearly grouchy to have been woken up like that.

"Nevermind that! There is a sake party! Come on, Let's go!" Rangiku cheered excitedly

"YOU WOKE ME UP JUST TO TELL ME THIS?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING?!" Ichigo roared at Rangiku.

"Keep your voice down, Ichigo! If you aren't going, I'll tell everyone in the soul society around your change." Rangiku threatened Ichigo.

Ichigo paled at that thought. _"Why do I care what people think about me? __How long am I going to stay like this, acting like a coward? Just a little longer." _Ichigo thought and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go…." Ichigo finally gave in. "Yay!" Rangiku cheered and dragged Ichigo away.

**(Linebreak)**

"Oh? Who is that pretty girl?" Shunsui asked drunk, flirting with Ichigo. Ichigo was also a bit drunk and felt pretty sick.

"Captain!" Nanao walked over and hit Shunsui in the head with whatever book she was hold at that time. (Sorry! Gomen, gomen. *bows and sobs* I just can't do Shunsui and Ichigo. I just can't. This is my failure. I'm so sorry. :'()

Ichigo seeing this opportunity to slip out and get fresh air. Ichigo, drunk, stumbled towards an alley and threw up. Rukia who was walking past saw Ichigo.

She hurried and help Ichigo get up. "Come on, Ichigo." Rukia brought Ichigo to the Kuchiki (too lazy to see if spelled correctly, so going to leave it) mansion.

"Who is that?" asked Byakuya as Rukia walked in. Rukia thought for a moment and replied "Ichigo Kurosaki, Nii-sama. He changed his gender by drinking a potion."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and nodded. Rukia turned and brought Ichigo to a guest room, but if she had looked closer, she would have noticed Byakuya's cheeks were slightly pink.

**(Linebreak)**

"_Ichigo Kurosaki"_ thought Byakuya as he walked into the guest room where Ichigo was staying. "_What have you done to me? I loved you ever since we first meet, but I could always control myself back then, but now… I JUST WANT TO TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" _Ichigo mumbled something in her sleep and suddenly without warning; she kicked Byakuya right in the family jewels.

Byakuya let out a real girly scream which woke Ichigo and caused all the servants to rush in the room to find the source of the screaming.By the time the servants came in, Byakuya regain his composer and dismissed the servants.

Ichigo was shaking with laughter and Byakuya's face was slightly pink. "What were you doing hovering over me away?" asked Ichigo once she calm down.

"I was checking on you." came Byakuya's cold reply. Ichigo told up and slung one of her arm around Byakuya's shoulder. "Aw come on, lighten up!" Ichigo said poking his face.

"Remove your arms Ichigo" Byakuya say without adding Kurosaki. Ichigo's eyes widen comically. She pointed a finger at Byakuya (not the middle one of course :D) and shouted "SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL ME JUST ICHIGO?!" Ichigo ran around the room screaming "THE WHOLE IS ENDING!" and tugging her long orang hair.

Byakuya sighed and thought _"__I like listening to Ichigo's voice but, listening to her scream right now is giving me a headache."_

Byakuya stopped Ichigo when she was running towards his direction and grabbed her chin. He kissed her right on the lips quickly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a shut- the- hell- up kiss. (I make no sense right now *sobs*)

Ichigo stared at Byakuya back as he left the room, shocked. Both of their face were red. _"__What the hell happened?"_ thought Ichigo as she recovered from her shocked state and then thought _"__His lips were so soft, but so was Toshiro's_." Ichigo just realized what she was thinking and banged her head against a nearby wall. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I THINKING THAT?!"

Ichigo's scream could be heard even from a 200 mile radius.

_Perfect ending? Next chapter is the dating part so hurry and vote! I want to thank Shiro-no-Ouji for being inspiring and getting me to finish this chapter. So thanks! Sorry if this is bad, but guys, give me some credit! I was writing this while freezing my butt off at the beach. On yea the votes:_

_-Byakuya: 10 (I'm really confused right now… not sure if it is 10 or 8)_

_(Tied. In alphabetic order)_

_-Aizen: 4 (I'm surprised! A few more votes, Aizen wins.)_

_-Izuru: 4 (I'm also confused. Not sure if 4 or 3)_

_(Also tied)_

_-Shunsui: 3_

_-Uryu: 3 (Yes!)_

_-Shuhei: 2_

_(Tied.)_

_-Chad: 1_

_-Gin: 1_

_-Renji: 1_


	8. Chapter 8

Gender Potion Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but if I did, I could die happy. _

_Huge thanks to:_

_-_keirans93

-KageAkuma5020

-LazyFoxLover

-Inukyou

-angelxdevil4

-Phantom Claire

-JokerValshe

-meroku

_Oh and one more thing, Byakuya with the dating thing. I pretty glad, not because I'm biased, but because I'm a horrible and lazy person who planned to post this on the nineteenth, and started writing it for Byakuya, since I knew he, at that time, has the most votes._

"_I'm so bored!" _thought Ichigo as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "I know!" Ichigo suddenly shot up from the bed and got dressed quickly.

"_I hope Rukia or Ukitake is in." _thought Ichigo as she ran to the thirteenth division barracks.

"I don't know what to think- " came Byakuya's voice from Ukitate's room. Ichigo stopped and quickly crouched besides the window.

"Every time I'm around her, I have this tangling feeling on the bottom of my stomach." Continued Byakuya

"It seem like you are in love Byakuya." Said Ukitate (I just found it awkard for some reason to say Jushiro.) "You better confess soon, or she'll be taken."

"That would be betraying Hisana!" Byakuya replied.

"Hisana's dead. She would want you to move on." Ukitate's voice hardens slightly. Byakuya did not reply and left. Ukitate sensed Ichigo spiritual pressure and sighed _"Ah. Young love"_ he thought.

* * *

Byakuya's mind was in turmoil was he walked out the door of Ukitate's room. _"What should I do? Ukitate is right, Hisana is dead. I need to confess to her before someone takes her."_

With his resolve strengthened, Byakuya set out to look for Ichigo. He found her walking around aimlessly in circles.

"Ichigo." Byakuya's voice jolt Ichigo out of her daydream and she stopped and looked at Byakuya.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Byakuya asked bluntly. "W-what?!" Ichigo looked at Byakuya shocked and wonder if she heard wrong.

Byakuya's face was slightly pink and waited for Ichigo response while thinking _"Please say yes. Please say yes."_

"Um s-sure I-I l-love t-to" Ichigo sputtered. Byakuya sighed in relief inwardly and said "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded still shocked and she wait Byakuya walk away. "_Oh crap! What am I going to wear?!" _

_Sorry if this is short and I apologize if Byakuya seemed a bit OC. I am in the 100s already in Bleach, but I can't quite identify Byakuya yet. Sorry, sorry. _


	9. Chapter 9

Gender Potion Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but if I did, Toshiro should be a bit taller._

_Huge thanks to:_

_-PotterLover01_

_-eitak123_

_\- : Thank You  
_

_Sorry about this. I thought the last time I update was on June 9, so naturally I had a huge shock when I found the last time I updated was on the 24th. I own you guys so I decided to post two chapters. I'm sorry for being a horrible person. Anyway I did say thirteen chapters, but I decided to stick with twelve since the thirteenth chapter was an epilogue. Gomenasai. _

"HELP ME!" Ichigo begged Rangiku begged as she ran into her. "With what?" Rangiku looked at Ichigo confused.

"Well you see... Byakuya asked me on a date and I don't know what to wear!" Ichigo informed Rangiku. Rangiku was surprised and thought _"Maybe that's why Byakuya asked Head Captain for a trip to the world of the living."_

"Do you know where he is taking you?" asked Rangiku. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BESIDES HE PICKING ME AT FIVE!" Ichigo scream clearly irrated, annoyed, and frustrated.

"I have hunch that Byakuya is taking you to the world of the living." Rangiku informed Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widen in disbelief "WHAT?! WHAT IF I RUN INTO YUZU, KARIN, OR GOAT FACE?!"

"Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, no one will recognize you." Rangiku smiled evilly as the thought of possible ways to tor- dress Ichigo up.

* * *

"Remind me why I am doing this." Ichigo grumbled as Rangiku forced her in dress after dress. "Because you want to impress Byakuya." Rangiku told Ichigo in a while laughing evilly.

"Oh right." Ichigo sighed and resigned to her fate. Rangiku smiled the patted her head "Good girl." and Ichigo growled and tried to bite Rangiku's hand off. Rangiku quickly withdraw her hand and thinking _"Wait till the Female Shinigami Association hear about this."_

* * *

(Six Hours Later)

After Rangiku was done, Ichigo couldn't even recognize herself. She long orange hair was braided and has red highlights in them. She was wearing a simple white dress with shorts underneath and very little makeup.

"Done" Rangiku finally proclaim. "You better hurry because it's five already!" Ichigo eyes widen and she ran like the wind to where she met Byakuya yesterday.

* * *

Byakuya was pacing around thinking Ichigo wouldn't show up. "BYAKUYA!" he heard and voice shout his name behind him and turned around. His mouth dropped open in shock.

Ichigo laughed and said Close your mouth or flies will fly in it. Shall we go?" Byakuya nodded and the pair walked though the Senkaimon.

* * *

The pair opened their eyes and found themselves in Urahara's Shop. Since Byakuya requested a gigai already, it was already ready, and so Byakuya slipped into it.

He was wearing a hoddie and jeans. His hair was down and his white headpieces were gone. Ichigo was surprised at how normal Byakuya looked. "Let's go." Byakuya said taking Ichigo's hand a pulling her out of the shop.

"Have fun and don't make out on the streets!" Urahara called out behind them. Ichigo and Byakuya faces flushed and Ichigo responded by yelling "PERVERT!" over her shoulder.

* * *

After Byakuya and Ichigo came back from the World of the Living, it was already dark so Ichigo went to her guest room. She lay in bed pounder about the events that transpired.

**Flashback**

_"Will you be my girlfriend, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked Ichigo. "W-what?! I'm sorry Byakuya, b-but this is so sudden. Give me some time to think about this." Ichigo responded shocked and surprised. _

**Flashback End**

Ichigo punched her pillows and asked her aloud "Should I say yes?"

_This chapter is a bit longer than I expect. I was watching music concert of Bleach while writing this and I sorta freaked when I saw that Toshiro cosplay. I don't really like cosplay. Next chapter coming up! _


	10. Chapter 10

Gender Potion Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or I would've made Rukia's hairstyle less similar to mines. _

_I did say I'll post two chapters today. So here ya go. _

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Toshiro shouted as he spotted Ichigo in the morning. Ichigo, who was sleeping shot up from the bed, startled from Toshiro's screaming.

"It's too early in the morning to be shouting." Ichigo grumbled, grouchy and grumpy because she was awake last night thinking. "Answer the question" Toshiro snapped.

"I was on a date with Byakuya in the World of the Living. Now get out." Ichigo grumbled as she chucked a pillow as Toshiro, who to her displeasure dodged. "WHAT?!" Toshiro screamed "Ichigo, you can't date everyone you see."

"WHAT?!" it was Ichigo's turn to shout "Since when are you in control of life?! I'm not a whore!" Ichigo said angry and hurt. "I'm not saying you are a whore. I'm just-" Toshiro didn't get to finish.

Ichigo shoved past Toshiro and ran out the open doors, crying. "Wait Ichigo!" she heard Toshiro shouting behind her, but she ignored him. Ichigo ran on and on with no destination in mind, just wherever her legs took her.

She finally stopped after what seem to be like hours, when in actuality she only ran for a few minutes. She was at a beautiful meadow with a waterfall. She collapsed by the waterfall and sobbed.

"STUPID WHITE HAIRED MIDGET! STUPID RENJI! STUPID POTION!" Ichigo sobbed as she released her anger she had been holding back. She stopped sobbing when she had no more tears to shed.

"Ichigo" Ichigo heard someone say but she ignored them and stared at the waterfall instead. "Ichigo" the person repeated and Ichigo turned around and looked at Rangiku.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snapped angrily. Rangiku sat down next to Ichigo and said "Ichigo, my captain really cares about you. He meant well when he yelled at you this morning.

"Didn't seem like it." Ichigo mumbled. "In fact, you cares about you so much that he loves you." Rangiku continued. "W-what?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yes he does. He admitted it to me." Rangiku told Ichigo. Ichigo thought back of every time Toshiro was concerned and jealous and that was when she was always with some other guys.

"He really does love me." Ichigo said breathlessly. "Yes. Ichigo you feel the same too. You should confess." Rangiku said.

Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

On the way because to the tenth division barracks, the pair ran into Kurotsuchi. "Ah yes. I was looking for you Ichigo." Kurotsuchi said. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked suspicious.

"I normally would like you to say in this form but the Head Captain demanded me to give you the choice to change back. You have one hour to give me your answer or you are stuck being female forever." Kurotsuchi told her.

Ichigo first answer was to say yes, but then she thought about Toshiro. _"If I was to change back into a guy, then my chances with him would be ruined. Being gay in the Soul Society is highly frowned upon and Toshiro would be taken out of office. So what will it be? My masculinity or Toshiro?"_

Ichigo opened her mouth to answer "I-I... prefer this form."

"Very well." Kurotsuchi said before walking away. "You made the right decision." Rangiku said before dragging Ichigo inside. "Wait!" Ichigo said "I forgotten something." and ran off to the sixth division.

_That is chapter ten done! Only two chapters left. _

_~Ja Ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

Gender Potion Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Me dous not own Bleach in any way or form._

_Apologizes for not updating in a while. I promised to update in six days max. Anyways onward:_

_-_ ~_I agree with that. xD. Continue to support those OTP or is it OPT? Gah_

_-_Black Bankai ~_Thanks. I glad you thought it was awesome. I'm pretty amused that you thought it was funny since I'm known for having no sense of humor or an awkward sense of humor._

_-_Guest ~ _Ahahaha. I didn't pay attention to what I was typing and accidently added that to the last chapter. _

_-_Shiro-no-Ouji _~ xD. *hugs* _

_-_Kira Akuma

-topdog12

-sixthespada

-koraphox1

-popjack

-yullenlover1215

"So Ichi-chan! Why did you give up the chance to revert back to normal?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"What do you mean? I realized a while back that I'm never going to be normal." Came Ichigo's reply.

"Eh? But you were complaining so much about being a female. Also are you looking down at yourself when you said you're never going to be normal?" Rangiku though aloud.

"Well as they say, 'humans can adapt in every situation'. Well in this case, souls also, but I just gotten used to this lifestyle." Ichigo informed Rangiku.

"Is it because you prefer the female body so much. that you decided to say this way?" Rangiku teased jokingly.

"Maybe. Maybe that's one reason. I admit it was frustrating at first, being overwhelm by the suddenly change it emotions. It was strange to get upset over every little thing. It also doesn't help when men view themselves as more superior. Maybe that's why I got so mad at Toshiro." Ichigo said quietly with her long bangs blocking her eyes.

"I tried to be the same Ichigo. I kept telling myself that I'm the same person and nothing changed besides my appearance. However, everyone began to see me as someone else. I'm not that strong, male Ichigo, just a fragile, weak girl anyway." She continued.

"When it was offered that I could change back to the 'real' Ichigo, or so I thought, I was about to take it. Then I realized, this is just one challenge of the many I have to face. I also became so used to acting like a girl, I really can't see myself as the male I was before. After saying all this, Ichigo went silent to let Rangiku comprehend what she just said.

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed suddenly "This reminds me. I need to talk to Byakuya about something. Bye."

"Ichi-chan. You have gotten more mature. Captain, you have good taste in women." Rangiku said while staring at Ichigo's retreating back and chuckling.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Byakuya was keeling on the floor in one of the rooms in the mansion practicing his calligraphy when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out in his slightly cold and uncaring (GAH! I cannot think of a better word. xD Sows how limited my vocabulary is) voice.

The door slid open and Ichigo walked into the room. "Byakuya." Ichigo greeted him. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya greeted in return.

Byakuya stood up. "I'll call for some servants to bring-" "No." Ichigo cut off Byakuya mid-sentence. "I won't be staying long anyway."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped several degrees. "Oh." Byakuya went back to kneeling again and gesture the stop across from him. "Please sit."

"I prefer to stand." Ichigo said "About the question you asked a yesterday, about if I wanted to date you?"

Ichigo paused for a few seconds, and seeing Byakuya remain silent, she continued, "I thought about this long and hard. My answer is…"

Byakuya already knew the answer even before Ichigo said anything. He could clearly read her through her eyes, her body posture, and the tense way she is speaking.

Ichigo nearly faltered when she saw the dejected look in Byakuya's eyes, hidden under layers of concealment.

"My answer is…is" Ichigo licked her lip that suddenly became dry. "My answer-" Ichigo was losing confidence every minute.

"I understand." Byakuya said flatly, not giving away a tracing of emotion. "However I still want us to be friends!" Ichigo said with renew confidence and locked eyes with Byakuya.

"Well then, we'll be friends until I steal your heart back from Hitsugaya-taichou." Byakuya said in a nearly joking manner.

"W-what?! I-it's n-not l-like t-that…" Ichigo stuttered, her whole face turning into an interesting shade of red.

"Oh come on. Did you think no one would find out? It was pretty obvious." Byakuya continued to tease Ichigo.

"A-anyway I-I n-need t-to g-go n-now" Ichigo ran away from the mansion as if she was on fire.

"Best of luck" Byakuya said to the back of Ichigo and close his eyes, thinking with a tiny smile on his face."

_Amz. This is my second to last chapter with a late update. I'm so nice. xD I was having a heart attack while writing this. My writing teacher would be so disappointed me. ;~; Nuuuuuuuu ;~; Oh god when I read over the whole thing and begin editing ;~; I'm going to die from the quality of my work. See ya soon~_


	12. Chapter 12

Gender Potion

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. DO I LOOK LIKE I COULD DRAW THAT GOOD?! Wait…you don't know how I look. Never mind.

(This chapter is going to be very rushed. I give up. This is going to be rewritten.)

* * *

While walking to the tenth division barracks, Ichigo was trying to come up with a good apology. _"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. Bleh. No. What if he doesn't accept my apology? " _

Before she could come up with an apology, she already arrive. _"Crap! I need more time to think!"_

She stood outside the door to and raised her hand as if to knock. With her doubts still in mind, she pondered if she should knock or just forget about it.

Toshiro was sitting in his office staring at the paperwork. He wasn't thinking about his paperwork for once, instead it was Ichigo he was thinking about. He regretted yelling at her, because after all, she wasn't his property.

Just then he felt Ichigo outside her door, due to her spirit energy. "_Speak the devil"_ he thought and waited for her to knock or come in.

Finally after a while of waiting, which Ichigo stilling outside thinking, he finally got up and opened the door. "You should calm down you know. Your spirit energy is all over the place."

Ichigo jumped, being so engrossed in her thoughts to notice her surroundings. "I want to say that I'm sorry for….yelling at you.."

Toshiro opened to his mouth, about to apologize also, when Ichigo bent down a little and kissed him. ( A/N I just realize how short he is 4'4…AHAHAHAHA HE IS SHORTER THAN ME!)

Toshiro pushed Ichigo away and glared at her. "DID RANGIKU TELL YOU SOMETHING? ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY AROUND WITH ME AS PAYBACK?!" with that he slammed the door.

Ichigo blinked trying to process what just happen. By then a crowd had gather around, attracted by the shout. Ichigo bit her lips to stop the tears from flowing, refusing to look weak.

Rangiku ran up to Ichigo and gave her a hug. She glared at everyone, and slowly the crowd dispersed. Once everyone was gone the dam broke, and Ichigo sobbed softly.

After she finished crying, she went to find Orihime. Ichigo found Orihime walking around, looking for something interesting to do.

She walked up to her and asked "Could we return to the world of the living early than plan?"

Orihime was about to ask why when she noticed how red her former crush's eyes were, indicting she had been crying. "Okay then. I'll look for Chad and Uryu" she agreed, worried for her health.

Once she gathered up the others, they prepared to leave. They went through the Senkaimon and returned to the World of the Living. Immediately, Ichigo walked home, where she knew she would be questioned about her appearance. Uryu and Chad were also giving her strange looks, but she pretended not to notice.

Once she opened the gate to the Kurosaki residence, her father came flying to attack her.

The sound of Ichigo hitting the ground resounded through the area. "HAHA! You-"

Isshin stopped at inspected his only son. "Who are you?" Yuzu and Karin, ran out seeing what the commotion was. When they saw the orange hair, they immediately knew it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu ran up to help her up. "Welcome-" she stopped when she noticed Ichigo's appearance.

"I'm back Yuzu, Karin" Ichigo lifted her one of her arm in greeting. The only reply she received was silence. "Er..as for how I look..I lost a dare and has to dress up like a girl?" It was more of a question than answer.

However, Yuzu and Karin seemed to accept the answer, with Karin being a little doubtful. Isshin just narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything. Suddenly, his mood turned in a 180 degree. "Well daddy is not going to let any other male look at you while you are a girl" He ran to hug her.

Ichigo sighed in relief. They seemed to accept her explanation. She evaded him, though no before punching him in the head and walking up to her room.

She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she shot up and walked over to the window. Outside of the window, there stood Espada 6, Grimmjow. _"What is he doing here?"_ she thought and pressed her badge to her chest to transform.

(I suck at battle scenes, so I'm going to skip it.)

Ichigo was not using to her new body in combat, was overpowered easily. "I wonder why he is interested in you?" she heard him mutter under his breath. "You're pretty cute you know.."

Just as Grimmjow was about to knock her out, Toshiro appeared and block him. "Toshiro!" Ichigo looked up in shocked. In the end Uruhara, Yoruichi and the others appeared, and Grimmjow was overpowered, returned to Hueco Mundo.

"What were you thinking you idiot!" Toshiro hissed at Ichigo. Ichigo adverted she eye, feeling uncomfortable because everyone else left claiming they want to "leave the love birds alone".

Toshiro sighed and ordered Ichigo to look at him. Ichigo obeyed, though reluctantly, turned and faced Toshiro, looking down a bit.

Toshiro stood on his tippy toes and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo widen slightly, but she didn't make any comment and allowed herself to be kissed.

* * *

_I'm rewriting this. = Wow each time I rush with a chapter, I write more the expected. Oh well. I honestly didn't really want to write this, and I couldn't really write for Esapda..the crush thing…ye ye Ichigo-chan's harem. Bleh. I feel really guilty tbh. Oh well. I'm not going to do anything else to this, just going to rewrite._

_~SOUHARU FOR LIFE_

_THANK YOU MINNA (AHAHA I had to say that) FOR ALL THE SUPPORT._


End file.
